


Characters and their story

by ironhawkofmischief



Series: Menage a Wha? [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: back story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a run down of my AU and their backstories and the like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Characters and their story

Thorin Oakenshield - 5 foot 9, built like a brick shit house. Was in the royal marines for 23 years. Got out due to an injury to the shoulder. Works for a very prestigious military bank branch as the branch manager, but also does financial counseling and consulting with his cousin Gloin. At age 43 he got custody of his two twin nephews, Fili and Kili due to the passing of his sister. His own mother passed away due to cancer and his father is estranged and wants nothing to do with him.

Frerin Oakenshield – Younger brother of Thorin. 33 and doesn’t have a real job. He always tries get rich quick schemes or just relies on big brother to take care of him. He loves both of his nephews and always known as the fun uncle. Where as Thorin is the mean uncle. He has blond hair and blue eyes.

Bofur – Second cousin of Thorin. Around the same age as Frerin and seems to do odd jobs and anything with his hands. Is outrightedly gay and has always known his oldest cousin was gay but never wanted to out him until he was ready. Is known for hitting on anyone Thorin brings around.

Bombur – Older brother of Bofur. Owns a café and is a great cook and cater. A bit on the bigger side and rather quiet. He puts up with whatever Bofur throws at him.

Bifur – Cousin of Bofur and Bombur. Had a head injury and now only speaks small phrases and they normally make no sense. Lives with Bofur but can take care of himself for the most part. Just can’t drive or work so gets disability. Is great with kids.

Gloin – First cousin and the same age as Thorin. Owns his own financial consulting and tax preparers firm. Thorin works for him on the side to help him out.

Oin – Older brother of Gloin. Is well into his 50s and is a great children’s doctor. Is Fili and Kili’s doctor

Fili and Kili – 13 and orphaned when their mother died. Their father was mugged and killed when they were only 5 and their mother passed away due to cancer at 10. Thorin has taken the boys in. They are not identical twins. Fili looks like Frerin with blue eyes and blond hair. Kili looks more like Dis, dark hair, but dark eyes like their father. 

Dwalin Fundin – Lover of Thorin. He is a few years younger than Thorin and owns a well known motorcycle shop. Has a love of fast cars, bikes, and fast men. He has many tattoos and piercings and knows what he wants and how to get it. He isn’t into being committed after being in a loveless 15 year marriage. Has two children. A girl named Arya and a son named Bragi. Doesn’t really speak to his family much, but misses his kids. 

Balin Fundin – Older brother of Dwalin. Helps run and manage the bike shop with his brother. Shorter and quiet, but also a scholar on the inside. Also the voice of reason to Dwalin. If Dwalin won’t listen to you, he will his brother.  
Thranduil Greenwood – About the same age as Thorin, divorced with two kids Legolas and Tauriel. Legolas is the grade of Fili and Kili and Tauriel the grade below. Both kids go to the same academy the boys go to and are all friends. His wife claims he loves his work more than her so she left him. Has partial custody of the kids. He is a lawyer that is in business with Thorin’s bank to help with bringing them to justice when someone defaults or refuses to pay on their loans. Also has a thing for big, bulky guys like Thorin and Dwalin. Thranduil is partially an albino so he has very light eyes, light complexion, and little to no body hair. Dwalin thinks he waxes or shaves but he is just naturally hairless, besides a bit of peach fuzz in his pubic area. Also really wanting to sleep with Thorin and Dwalin at the same time.


End file.
